


shirley temple tragedy

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-09
Updated: 2005-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: i opened myself up





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not about cutting.

i opened myself up  
and looked in from   
the outside.  
i didn't like what i saw.  
raw and red,  
held together with rotting thread,  
my body is my monument  
to imperfection.

the braille of my body  
tells a story i cannot recall,  
reading like a modern day  
shirley temple tragedy.

(my scars sing a million songs  
in an ancient tongue best forgotten)


End file.
